Forbidden Attachment
by Disturbedvixen
Summary: YoukoxBotan(Darkfic)Warfare has severed any possibility of a bond between the kitsune and Botan. They see each other in secrecy, but they're soon found out. Will they two be separated forever or will this one miracle bring peace to all?
1. Intruder

**Disclaimer:** I only own the characters I made up and this fic. I don't want to own YYH because I couldn't possibly come up with such a brilliant story line. Flames R accepted, as long as you tell me the reason for the flame.

**As always, with all new fics, tell me if you like this fic or not! If you don't like it, I'll probably get discouraged and take it down.**

* * *

**Chapter One: An intruder**

* * *

The smell of blood and decay was thick in the air. The sweat of the people that still battled mingled with this nauseating smell. It was surprising that anyone was able to stand this scent and continue to fight on. Amidst the center of this stood the fox prince, Youko Kurama. His silky silver hair was streaked with blood. He scowled. This battle had been raging on for over two decades. Skilled though his people were, the kitsune population was getting smaller. It hadn't been that large to begin with, and now this war was severely depleting his population. The enemies they fought against—the humans—had one thing to their advantage: their large number. The kitsune population had to recruit demons from other races to help them—even the lowest of the Makai rank was drawn into this to fight back against the humans.

And there was nothing he could do about it. Since this war had gone on for so long, nobody remembered how this war had started. Now people killed each other to avenge the deaths of their family members. Instead of this war being fought for a purpose, it was being fought with hatred and anger. Each side hated the opposing side with a passion. It was going to be very difficult to deprive a demon the right to quench their blood lust.

Youko was sick of it; he wanted this all to stop. He enjoyed a kill as much as the next demon, but there was no longer a point to it. The joy of the hunt and then the kill was gone. Now he only fought because he had to. He sighed with relief as the humans retreated.

"We'll be back!" the human leader screamed at Youko's father. "And don't think we've given up—we still out number you!"

Youko fixed a helpless gaze onto his father, Keaton. Keaton was a powerful demon—he had lived for close to a thousand years, which meant he was the oldest member of this kitsune clan. This made him king because he was obviously wise from the years he had lived. But he was getting tired of this fighting as well as his son. He was tired of living all together. After everything he had seen, he felt that the life he now lived wasn't worth it. The only reason he hadn't allowed himself to fall victim to a human's attack was because his son was still alive. He had yet to pass over the task of ruling over their diminishing population.

"Son," Keaton called.

Youko came, studying his father carefully. Keaton didn't seem to carry too many cuts. Of course the kitsune were able to heal the flesh wounds easily, but it was the mortal wounds that took longer to heal. His robes were singed, the silk melted to his skin from the flamethrowers the humans had used. His silver hair that Youko had inherited was caked with dried blood.

"Hai." the fox prince replied, afraid to ask if his father was ok. He took one look into the taller demon's sapphire eyes and knew the answer. The demon didn't have much longer to live. At last, he was unable to take it. "You can't die, Father! Where did those worthless humans harm you?" His golden eyes scanned his father's muscular form, searching frantically for a wound that would prove fatal.

Keaton smiled faintly. "You'll know without me telling you." The smile melted into a grimace of pain. "Help me walk." He hobbled towards his son.

Youko glanced down at the man's legs. They seemed fine, no blood or anything…yet his balance was completely off…and he seemed exhausted…but today's battle had been very short compared to the others…which meant… but it couldn't possibly be! "Father… your tail… has it—" He couldn't complete his sentence. The very thought of a kitsune's tail being cut off was too horrible to think about.

"Yes. I had an extensive number of ningen that surrounded me." He winced and clung to his son's shoulders. "The ones before me kept me from protecting my rear which left my tail vulnerable." He flashed him a brave smile. "I'll be fine…for the time being."

"But—"

"No buts. Get me home before I die here."

* * *

"Get some antibiotics!" Youko demanded, calling to the nurses that surrounded him.

"Sir, what happened to Lord Keaton?" one of the nurses asked nervously.

"His…t-tail has been cut off." It took an effort to finish this sentence as well. He did his best to ignore the nurse's frightened look.

"His _tail_, sir? B-but that means…"

"I _know_ what it means! Get those antibiotics. Now."

The nurse bowed and darted off, getting the things.

"Youko. Come here. I want to tell you something."

Youko inched moved quickly towards his father. "What can I get you? The pain killers and antibiotics will be brought shortly."

"Forget those. I'm too old to live anyway."

The fox prince nodded in understanding. In truth, his father didn't look a day older than twenty. He wanted to argue with the king and tell him that he could still fight. When a _kyubi no youko_ lost a tail, it left them off balanced. The fur on it was sensitive, able to sense movements in the air currents that gave them an advantage. But it served to keep their vast amount of Reiki under control as well. With his extra Reiki gone and his balance gone as well, there was no way he would be able to fight…much less _survive_ under this war condition.

"You are my son and the only heir to the throne."

Youko did his best to fight back a grimace. He knew where this was going. It was a scary thought. He had lived for only 300 years. There was no way he'd have enough knowledge to rule the kitsune clan. "Hai…" he murmured.

"I'm turning my duties over to you. I'm tired of this war, you see. I think a young mind will put fresh ideas into stopping this nonsense."

"I don't know if I can do this…I'm so young."

"I wasn't much older than you when my father died. I didn't have a choice either. You _must_ take this. I think that you may be able to stop this worthless battle. You can compromise with the ningen if you must."

"I can never compromise with such disgusting creatures! They killed you! They will pay for their disrespect!"

Keaton sighed. "That's the kind of thoughts that had kept this war active. Do what you must to stop this. Do you want your children to know war?"

"No…I'd rather know that they could live in peace without fear of the outside world."

"Good. Then find a way to stop this. And, while you're king, you need to find a mate to produce an heir incase you lose your life as well."

Youko blinked, contemplating over the options. The females that were left were beautiful because of their specie, but he had known them since he was a child. "A mate? But none of the females are to my liking."

Keaton laughed but it was cut short. He winced from the sharp pain he felt in his back. The pain from the severed tail ran up his spine and met at his head, causing it to pound painfully. "You'll find someone. Don't worry."

The nurses came at this moment, pushing Youko away from his dying father.

* * *

The full moon was up. Youko sat on the edge of a high cliff, his hair tossing with the breeze. His amber eyes were fixed on the moon. It was a sign of rebirth…but whenever he saw it, he only saw it as the rebirth of a new generation of killers. More death…

_'How can this cycle end? I hate to have to consult these ningen face to face. I can't trust them. I'm positive that they'll kill me or maim me when my back is turned. That's what they did to my father.'_ He frowned._ 'So how can I end this madness?'_

"Intruder! There's an intruder in our territory!"

Youko looked behind him, watching a demon run towards him. "Ryu? What kind of intruder is it?"

Ryu was from a very rare and powerful demon specie. He was a dragon spirit. This meant he was able to use 3 forms instead of a regular demon's 2. He had a human, demon, and dragon form. He was currently in his demon form. Features from both his dragon and human form mixed together to create a person who was very easy on the eyes. His eyes were a radiant hue of blue. His hair was cropped short, the raven curls contrasting against his milky white skin. His build was muscular, but he moved fluidly—just like his third form moved when in flight.

Ryu bowed before his friend in a quick greeting. "We're uncertain. It _smells_ human. I sought your help in deciding what to do with it."

The fox demon stood up. "This is something you should take to…" He trailed off. He almost said for Ryu to consult his father on this. His golden eyes focused on the ground in shame. It was a shameful thing to mourn over the loss of a deceased person—it was an unspoken law of his kind. He was sure his father didn't want him to show his weaknesses by visibly lamenting over his death.

The dragon spirit smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry for your loss, but I have heard he passed his rule on to you. You'll do fine." He reached out to clap Youko's shoulder.

* * *

"_This_ is our intruder. It says that it wants to talk about ending this war…" The fox demon that guarded the intruder snorted. "Feh…as if a _human_ could even have the intelligence to comprehend such a thing!"

"I'm not an 'it'! I'm a she!"

"A _she_?" Youko winced. "You are familiar with our laws. You cannot harm a female unless they've injured you first. Now untie her unless I say otherwise."

"But sir, she's a _human_!"

"Human or no, Maki, the law still applies."

Maki scowled. He grumbled something under his breath but untied the girl. He yanked the hooded cloak off of her. "Speak, or I'll kill you." He ignored Youko's glare.

The girl raised her eyes to Youko. "My mistress wants to talk to the ruler here."

Youko gazed at the girl for a moment without answering. He took in every aspect about her, committing her image to his memory. She was maybe about sixteen. She was beautiful, her amethyst eyes glimmering with anger at her treatment, and her azure hair tied into a ponytail. He was shocked. There was no way such a worthless group could create such a lovely being! He nodded slowly. "I'm the ruler."

"My mistress wants to talk to you about this war. She's decided that it needs to end. I'm sure you're tired of all this, too."

"You're joking. Why would a human want peace?" The dragon smirked. "What level of authority do you have with your people? And give me your name."

"I'm the mistress's closest friend—I fight by her side and risk my life for her. My name's Botan." She glared at Ryu. "Who are you?"

"I'm a dragon spirit. My name is Ryu." He caught Botan's confused look. "I understand that my specie isn't that of Youko's, but he is my friend. I've been adopted into this clan so he is my king as well. I fight by _his_ side."

Youko watched the two argue and throw questions at one another. He held up a hand to stop Ryu from speaking further. "Look. We need to stop this, not start another battle against each other." He focused his attention more fully on Botan. "I understand your intentions for coming here. But why have you come here? If your people truly wanted this battle to end, I would expect your mistress to come here on her own terms. I see this as a trap. Forgive me if I am incorrect, but if you were in my position, I believe you would say and do the same things I have."

Ryu nodded his agreement. His sapphire eyes glittered with excitement. "Then what do we do with her? Do we give her back? Kill her?"

* * *

**O.O I left a cliffie! Please don't hurt me!**

**Well, this is a new fic, like I said, so if you want I'll take it down. Flames are discouraging. If you flame, give me an open-minded reason for it.**

**If you review, I'll recognize you in the next chapter. If you've read my other fics, then you're familiar with how I do it, k? Pretty please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Youko's Room

**Disclaimer:** I only own the characters I made up and this fic. I don't want to own YYH because I couldn't possibly come up with such a brilliant story line. Flames R accepted, as long as you tell me the reason for the flame.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Youko's Room**

* * *

Youko paled at the suggestions. "No. We aren't going to kill her and we aren't going to send her back. She managed to get far enough into our territory without the guard's knowledge." He cast an insinuating look at Maki who cowered under the golden glare. "If we allow her to return, she's only going to report her findings to her race. We cannot have our territory be infiltrated by human scum."

Botan glared at the handsome fox prince. "You're going to have this place surrounded by the end of this day. Do you think my people are going to let you take me hostage?"

"Who says we're holding you hostage?" Ryu drawled silkily. "We won't give you that leisure."

"Leisure?" the deity asked in confusion.

"Yes. Our hostages are questioned."

"I won't say anything! I don't care what you do to me, you can't make me talk."

"Our truth serum will prove otherwise. After we manage to extract our questions from you, we allow the serum's side effects to kick in." His handsome face darkened as he flashed his sharp canines in a smile. "That specific side effect is slow and painful death."

Botan winced. Youko, however, sighed in frustration. Ryu wasn't about to mention that the truth serum was given to only males. Since their customs didn't allow them to purposely harm females, they weren't allowed to hurt them. Whenever the kitsune received a female hostage, they only starved to death.

"That's enough argument for today," Youko began. He saw Maki's mouth open. "Maki, your punishment will be received later this evening."

"P-punishment!" Maki sputtered. "Why am I getting punished!"

The fox demon's temper finally got the best of him. He could never match the stoic reserve his father had. "You are being punished because you let your guard down the minute you heard the humans retreated! You knew my father was injured. Don't you think the humans would have taken this opportunity to strike us when our backs were turned?" A growl rumbled deep in his throat. "We're lucky that they didn't! We're lucky that only a worthless female got past you. If the humans _had_ attacked, we would all die for sure."

"But they didn't!" Maki continued to argue. "Only _she_ got in!"

"Yes, only she got in. If she had been a fighter, we would have a large part of our elite fighters destroyed since our guard was down. Precaution is necessary!"

During this argument between the two fox demons, Ryu had been keeping his steady sapphire gaze on Botan. With a scrutinizing gaze, he immediately summed up the way she looked. She was, as Youko had thought, beautiful. And her attitude…it was charming. A girl with such a face was usually bred to be a delicate—a doll that was meant to be looked at and to serve the man she would be tied to.

When Botan looked up to meet his gaze, the dragon apparition smiled one of his most charming smiles. Botan flushed and looked down at the stone floor. She fiddled with the cloak, trying her best not to feel flattered by the smile.

"End of discussion. You are to return to your quarters and contemplate on how to boost our defenses. You an also think of this while you aid in cremating the bodies of the dead," Youko said. He glared at Maki, a glare that ensured that his orders would be obeyed.

Maki stomped out of the room, fighting the urge to push his point further.

The fox prince turned to face Botan. "You will stay in my quarter until your people come get you…or we decide what to do with you." He caught the look Ryu shot him—a raised eyebrow and half-lidded eyes. Youko rolled his eyes. "Since I don't believe in harming females, I'll give you anything you need." He led Botan into his room. Ryu followed.

"Here. Where do you prefer to sleep?"

Botan soon found that Youko's 'quarters' was nothing but a large cave. At the mouth of the cave hung a thick curtain that could be pushed aside. She blinked in awe at the insides of the cave. In one corner was a cot. Silk covers were folded at the foot on top of an oak chest located at the foot of the bed. In the middle of the cave was something that looked like a large hole, roughly the size a sink. Close to the wall was a large assortment of satin pillows and silky covers. Cubbies were carved into the sides of the wall and was filled with things like folded clothes, vases of flowers and trinket boxes. Attached to the walls were varied tapestries, woven with rare and obviously expensive fibers.

"How pretty," she murmured. "I never thought the inside of a cave could look like this! And…"

Youko nodded, accepting the compliments. "And what?" he asked curiously.

"I didn't know you demons could be so…so civilized…" She met the golden gaze, unable to explain herself further. "I didn't expect for you to live in something like this. I half expected the cave but the things inside…"

Youko nodded, getting the idea of what she meant. He glanced over at Ryu to see if he had understood as well. Ryu wore a dubious expression on his face. Obviously, the whole idea of the fox prince allowing the human girl to stay in his sleeping quarters wasn't making the dragon spirit comfortable. He scowled at his friend, attempting to tell him without words that staying with the enemy wasn't the best thing to do.

The fox prince, however, ignored it and put a hand on Botan's shoulder. "I know what you mean. Your kind see my kind as filthy animals therefore you assumed that we lived as such." He forced a smile. "If you continue to assume things, then I doubt you'll survive here long. You'll soon find that patience isn't my best virtue." He pushed the girl into the cave.

Ryu moved to follow his friend to make sure nothing bad would happen, but a quick glance from the fox made the dragon back away. With a small bow he pushed the heavy curtain at the entrance back into place.

Youko suddenly realized how awkward he felt. He was alone in his room with this strange but very beautiful human girl. Anybody in his situation would easily take advantage of this situation. He mentally pushed this thought away. He could easily take advantage of Botan, but she was a _human_. She was the enemy of his people. _Her_ people had helped kill his father. With that thought in mind, anger quickly replaced his awkwardness.

Botan wasn't aware of the different emotions she was creating in the fox demon. All she knew was that she was afraid. She had never wanted the comfort of her own room more than she did now. She was afraid of being this close to the kitsune. Youko scared her the most. _'He's gorgeous…but he's so serious that it's scary! That Ryu person was kind of scary but the way this demon acts…'_ She shivered. All of a sudden she felt tired. The adrenaline of actually getting into this territory had eased away, leaving her sleepy. She forced herself to fight the sleep. She wasn't about to fall asleep right here in Youko's room! She had heard stories about girls who got stranded in the woods and ran into a kitsune's territory.

"I suppose you need something to wear…" Youko mused. He moved to one of the many cubbies and sifted through piles of silk outfits. "Am I right in assuming that you humans have different clothes you sleep in?" He glanced over his shoulder at her.

Botan blinked and nodded.

The fox nodded and went once again to the pile of clothes. He frowned in deep thought. All his things were too big for such a slim creature and he knew that none of the females would be willing to give up something of theirs for a human, even if _he_ was the one who asked them for it. "I don't think I'll have anything that will fit you adequately," he said to Botan. "Is it absolutely nessessary to sleep in clothes?"

The golden eyes almost bore a hole into Botan. She flushed. "Yes. Unless you want me to wear this and get your things dirty." She gestured to her mud she had acquired while moving through the woods.

"I suppose not." He chewed thoughtfully on his lip and yanked a tunic out from the bottom of one pile. He tossed it to her. "Wear this." Without a further word, he began to undress, his back facing Botan.

She flushed and looked away. She wasn't sure what to do. It would be shameful to undress in front of a person she didn't know—especially a demon! But then again, if she went somewhere else to change, all the other kitsune might attack her. She clutched the tunic, unable to decide what to do. She peeked at Youko. The sight of his bare skin made her flush a deeper color. _'Maybe his people aren't as shy about their bodies,'_ she decided. She knew that the kitsune were physically perfect. It made sense. Since all the kitsune had perfect bodies, why would they be ashamed of themselves? _'I'd better hurry and get this over with,'_ she thought quickly.

She glanced nervously at Youko, making sure that his back was still turned and began to hike her dirty and torn dress over her head.

"Oh," Youko said suddenly. "If you want some privacy to change then—" He turned to speak to her but his words stopped in his throat. Botan stood with her dress halfway off. He gaped for a second. "I-I thought you humans were self-conscious," he sputtered. He was vaguely aware of his warm cheeks.

Botan squeaked in surprise. She yanked the dress back down. "Y-you perv!" she managed to utter. "Why can't you just keep your back turned!"

"I was going to offer you some privacy. You only had to wait for me to get ready and I would have gladly allowed you to change in privacy," he snapped. "I didn't order you to get naked before me did I?"

"N-no…"

"You did this of your own accord. And, you could have asked to change in private."

"Then why did you just drop _your_ clothes?" she demanded, not willing to give up in this argument.

"Because, I don't have any reason to be ashamed of myself before a human. I am in my prime. As a demon, my physical status is superior to that of a human." He offered her a sly grin. "I'm sure you agree with me on this. Isn't my body attractive?"

Unconsciously, Botan's amethyst eyes roamed down the kitsune's half-dressed form. He stood in only the flowing silk pants. He had taken off his sleeveless tunic, exposing his bare chest. As he had said, his body was attractive. He was lithe, his movements graceful. It was hypnotic just to watch him _move_! His kitsune tail swished as he walked a little towards her. His silver ears twitched in amusement as the owner of those silver ears gave the girl one of his most seductive looks. His silver hair fell easily onto his shoulders. "Well?" he demanded lightly.

She nodded slowly. She couldn't have lied if she wanted to.

Youko glanced away, his hypnotic hold on Botan released. "Continue to change if you wish. If you want for me to leave then I will." He gazed at her again to wait for her answer.

She was unable to say anything. The shock of his body was still very real. Instead of thinking of a good answer, the urge to stroke those pointy ears overpowered any and all common sense. She opened her mouth. "I want to—" She closed her mouth abruptly with wide eyes. She had almost _told_ him that she wanted to touch those ears! "I want you to go away," she said quickly.

Youko felt a vague pang of rejection at this, but ignored it. "Very well." He walked up to her. Botan shivered. She didn't know if it was from fear or longing. He stared right into her eyes. "Don't be ashamed of your form. I find it rather…_appealing_…" He purposely skimmed his eyes down her body and walked away, leaving her breathless.

* * *

Ryu snapped to attention the minute Youko stepped out. "That was fast," he joked. "I wasn't aware that you could fuck a human girl in under five minutes. I always thought you liked to play with a girl first."

The fox demon laughed. "I didn't do a thing to her. You know how I am." His smile faded. "I don't want to have a female fall willingly into my hands. It isn't any fun. I want to own her mind as well as her body...and it has to be a challenge to obtain. If there's a girl out there who can resist me...even if only her mind resists, then she's worthy of my approval. And perhaps even worthy of owning me."

Ryu's sapphire eyes widened and blinked. "So when you find a girl that matches this, you'll willingly give yourself to her?"

Youko nodded. "Yes. Whenever I find a girl that fits that description, I'll be sure to make her my lifelong mate."

"What if she happens to be a human? Say…Botan?"

The fox snickered. "Feh. A human? Worthy of me? You're always full of laughs aren't you my friend?" He clapped a hand on the dragon's shoulder.

"If you aren't going to fuck her, why keep her in your quarter?"

"She's more attractive than the other humans. She'll be taken advantage of…or she'll be killed. I can't have either one of that. She'll be safest in my care."

It was Ryu's turn to snicker. "Sure. Lets see what you say tomorrow morning." He smirked and went to his post.

* * *

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I guess I'll be continuing this then! Here's the people who reviewed last chapter!**

**Spoonerific:** My very very first reviewer! Nice to hear from ya! ::Blush:: thanks so much! You say I kept everyone in character? That's good to know! And I'm glad my new characters aren't Gary-Stue's! I hate those!

**Thundercat:** Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy this too!

**miyako14:** Thankee! Here's another chapter so don't you worry!

**Lady of Roses:** Yes, it is sad that Youko's daddy died…and it's good Botan came because we get to have a nice fluffy story, right?

**animegirl007:** Well here's more to read so I hope you enjoy this chappie too!

**Mourning Fox:** Really? You don't mind if I update? Yay! Here's another chappie then!

**Keirin-Sama:** Yes! I'm trying to kill you! Just joking! I hate cliffies too. I just wasn't sure how the end the last chapter so I put a cliff hanger. I didn't die though, and I don't think you did. So it's ok, right?

**What a scene:** You think it's good already? ::blush:: Aw…you're too kind. Thanks a lot!

**KuramaandHiei4ever:** Yep, I right a lot of stuff and once. I'm surprised I'm actually keeping most of them up! The ones I hadn't updated in a long time will probably be discontinued. I got a writers block on Secrets Behind Emerald Eyes, but it's not like that many people will miss it. Yes, the cliffie was too early, but I updated so don't worry! Ryu's up to no good you say? Maybe…maybe not. Just have to wait and see!

**Kitsune Kit:** Glad you love it! I'm here to please!

**Tyedye/Rin:** You command me to update? Well I guess I had to then! Lol. Ohh! A gold medal? Really? ::snatches it:: Ohh! Shiney! ::bites it:: Hey! It's fake! ::growls:: Just joking! Hope you enjoy this chappie!

**DarkShadowWriter:** Nope, Couldn't leave it like that. So here's the next chappie!

**Prettynutter:** Good start you say? Thanks!


	3. Strange Sounds

**Disclaimer:** I only own the characters I made up and this fic. I don't want to own YYH because I couldn't possibly come up with such a brilliant story line. Flames R accepted, as long as you tell me the reason for the flame.

As always, with all new fics, tell me if you like this fic or not! If you don't like it, I'll probably get discouraged and take it down.

* * *

**Chapter Three**: Strange Sounds

* * *

Youko chose to ignore Ryu's comment and took this opportunity to check on each of his neighboring caves. He wanted to make sure that the wounded were tended to and that the women and children were fed and cared for. He paused before the closest cave. "Status check," he announced before pushing it aside. He frowned sympathetically at the sight of his mother huddled on the edge of her cot.

"Mother?" he called to her. He came towards her. "H-how are you feeling?"

Kira lifted then lowered her shoulders. "I don't know," she admitted.

"Forgive me. I was unable to keep Father alive," Youko murmured. Once again, the guilt came to laugh at his situation. He knelt by his mother as he did when he was a young kitsune.

"You didn't do anything. Your father didn't want to continue in this hellacious time. I don't either…"

Youko gaped at his mother. "You aren't going to die on me, are you?" He knew it sounded like he was whining…but he couldn't stand suffering two losses in one day.

"No. Not yet. I want to know how good you are at this. If you are able to stop this war, then I'll be able to die in peace." Kira drew her son closer and stroked his hair, soothing him. "Now, before you continue with your routine checks, I wanted to tell you something."

Youko pulled away from his mother to look curiously at her. "What is it?"

"Keaton didn't want to tell you this...but once you become king, you must choose your mate or mates before the eve of your next birthday."

The kitsune gaped at his mother. "I have no desire to have a mate…or mates. It's more important to keep our population protected, is it not?"

"I know what you're saying, and I agree with you. But if you were to die, you need an heir to carry on the royal blood line."

Youko growled in frustration. "What if I refused?"

Kira smiled sadly. "Then everyone would lose hope to keep the population alive. They would stop reproducing out of fear. You understand the risks the women have when they are carrying children. If your chosen mate or mates refuse to have children, everyone will follow your example. Everything you do helps our people make their decisions."

Youko nodded, showing he understood. "But who will be my mate?" He said this more to himself than his mother.

"There are plenty of willing females out there. Find the one that suits you."

"I've known all of them since early childhood." He pouted childishly. "They're all vain."

Kira laughed. "You're vain too, dear. We're all vain. Find a woman you like for a different aspect. If you don't find your own mate by tomorrow, I'll show you the one we arranged for you." She kissed her son on his forehead. "Now get to the rest of your rounds. Good night."

Youko nodded before leaving. He didn't want to be bound by a female. He was king, after all. He could have his pick from any of them. He scowled as he thought over the self-absorbed women he could choose from. They were all the same! How could he pick one out?!

He went on to the following cave. "Status check," he called again before pushing into the next kitsune's home. He blinked in astonishment. This particular cave had housed a large family. He found himself face to face with two females. "Where are your brothers?" he asked.

"T-they were part of the body count taken today," one answered sadly. Her lower lip began to tremble. Silently, she began to cry over her loss. Her sister patted her awkwardly.

"I apologize for Makoto's behavior," she said softly. She doesn't know about—" She gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth. She bowed down. "Forgive me. I forgot that you are our new king…since…" She didn't continue her sentence, but Youko saw her shoulders quaking.

He bit back the sadness that threatened to consume him. "Forgive me for intruding on your grief," he said awkwardly. "Angel, Makoto, I am sorry for your losses." He bowed slightly before leaving.

Silently, he completed his rounds. He was shocked several more times at the amount of losses his population had suffered. He paused before his own cave. Ryu gazed curiously at his friend. "Youko?" he called out. "What's the matter?"

"So many of us have died," the fox told the dragon. His amber eyes focused angrily onto his friend. "I want to stop this. Keeping the remainder alive is what I'm concerned with. My mother, on the other hand, demands that I find a mate."

The corners of Ryu's lips quirked upwards in a small smile. "Ah…a mate, you say? What sort of mate?"

Youko smirked at his friend's perverted thoughts and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "A lifelong mate. Must everything be taken the wrong way with that mind of yours? She said mate…or mates. These are mates I must be bound with forever. They are the ones that have the honor of bearing my children."

"So? What's wrong with that?!" the dragon demanded, shocked at the opportunity that his friend was missing. "You can choose any of the lovely women here!"

"Which is my point. They all bore me." He looked curiously at his friend. "Who would you suggest I take?"

"Angel would be my first choice. She's beautiful."

Youko nodded silently. Angel was considered the belle of the kitsune clan. Everything about her was a step above all the other kitsune females. He shrugged. "Maybe…"

"_Maybe?!_" Ryu gaped at his friend. "Not only is she beautiful, she's pretty powerful for a female…and, she knows quite a few tricks…_if_ you know what I mean."

"How would you know about these 'tricks'?"

"Let's just say that she was kind enough to perform them…" Ryu cleared his throat.

"Hmph." Youko crossed his arms. "She seems like a whore to me. I'm going to bed. Good night."

* * *

The fox demon pulled the entrance curtain closed and made sure that it was secure.

"What took you so long?" Botan quipped, wanting to break the silence. Sometime seemed to be troubling Youko.

"I check on my people," he answered vaguely.

"Oh." The deity gazed thoughtfully at Youko's back, watching the sinuous muscles in his back move, even with the simple action of fastening the entrance curtain closed. She quickly looked away, ashamed that she was even noticing this in an enemy.

Youko turned around. "I suppose you'll want to know where you can sleep." He blinked at the human girl after finishing his sentence as the sight of her registered fully in his mind. The tunic he had given her was drawn tight across her form. Botan had wrapped it around her slim body. The amber eyes gazed in amazement, noticing the curves that were accentuated by the thin material. He shook his head to clear away the image.

"Sure," Botan murmured. She looked at the ring of pillows on the floor, then at Youko.

"You can sleep by me," Youko said, after thinking. "Very few people know you are here. In case someone like Maki chooses to have revenge on me, I'll be able to keep you safe." He caught the accusatory glare. "I won't do anything to you!" he snapped. "You're a human. It's disgraceful to be in the same room with your kind unless it's to kill them. Be glad that I'm more civilized than most of my kind."

Youko grabbed Botan and pushed her down in one corner of the ring. He threw a few blankets at her. "The nights get chilly. You might want these," he explained. He took a blanket for himself and laid himself on the other corner of the cushions. He looked over his shoulder. "Comfortable?"

Botan shifted around under the warm fur blanket Youko had given her. It felt wonderful against her skin. And the silk pillows felt soft and inviting. "Yes," she murmured sleepily. In an instant, she gave into the comfort. She new she should be on her guard, but somehow she felt that if Youko wanted to hurt her, he would have done it already.

* * *

Youko jumped awake. He could hear something. It sounded faint and far away, but he knew he could hear it. He paused, listening, waiting to hear the sound again. There it was again! He pushed the blanket off of him, not noticing that this action had roused Botan out of her sleep.

She sat up a little, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "What is it?" she asked groggily.

"Shh!" The fox moved to the door. His ears twitched, testing the air for the sound again. And he heard it. It sounded sort of like a scream then an explosion. "How odd…" he murmured. He had never heard something like that in his life. He fiddled with the curtain's fastening and pushed it aside. A blast of cold night air hit him.

Botan wrapped a blanket around her and went up to the fox. She looked at him questioningly before gazing outside.

"Ryu," Youko said quietly.

At first there was no answer. There was a sudden blast of cold air and something long and shiny landed silently on the ground. Botan gasped at the sight. Before her was a dragon with silver and blue scales. It seemed to shimmer like water in the moonlight. The deep blue eyes met Botan's own amethyst ones and winked.

"D-did that think just _wink_?" Botan whispered in astonishment.

"Ryu tends to have his own way of doing things, even when he's supposed to be inconspicuous." Youko glared at his friend.

"That's Ryu?" Botan gaped openly at the dragon. She had never seen a dragon up close.

Youko walked towards the dragon. Botan followed closely. "Ryu, I hear something strange in the distance."

Ryu cocked his head, the sapphire eyes burning quizzically at the fox demon.

"Don't give me that look. I want you to go see what it is. If you keep to the place where the water leads, you'll be unseen. They sound like they're close to our main river's edge," Youko told him. "When you're done, find me and report the details."

Ryu bent forward on his scaly front legs in a bow before flying off."

"Wow. He's amazing!" Botan exclaimed.

Youko, unable to explain the faint feeling of jealousy, ignored her. _'I need to make sure nothing will be able to reach us. If they're to us, then I'll have to stall them so my people will have time to escape safely,'_ he thought.  He began to walk briskly, preparing to alert the main guards.

The deity looked around nervously before jogging to catch up with Youko. "What do you want me to do?" she asked quietly.

"Oh…I nearly forgot about you." He gazed at her. "I suppose I have no choice but to bring you with me. Take my cloak from the top of the oak chest. Follow this path and you'll find me. Try to hurry."

Botan ran off to get the cloak as Youko went to alert the guards.

* * *

The guards all snapped to attention as Youko went to them. "Be on alert for anything suspicious. If a small number comes, take them all hostage and wait for me to deal with them. Anything done of your own free-will will be punished severely," Youko ordered. He gave Maki a serious look. "Either Ryu or I will come to alert you if there are signs of mass retaliation. I repeat, be on alert."

The guards bowed in acknowledgement.

Botan ran up to Youko, gasping for air. "I found you," she said proudly. "Now what?"

The guards offered their king a confusing look.

"She's under my care," Youko snapped, knowing what they were thinking. He grabbed Botan by the arm and hurried to reach the end of the territory. "Something is going to happen. I'm not sure if this is a warning or if it's actually started."

* * *

Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Here's the people who reviewed last chapter!

**KuramaandHiei4ever:** Glad you think it wasn't pointless. And you _did_ manage to write a Youko/Botan fic and it was good! I need to update My Assassin, My Dark Angel, but like I told ya before, it's a writers block. I'll get out of it…I hope!

**What a scene:** Glad you enjoy it! I'm here to serve. ::bows::

**Keirin-Sama:** An egg…whatsis? That was random! ::laughs:: Random things are fun sometimes. Thanks for the review!

**animegirl007:** Yup, Ryu just might have a crush on Botan in later chapters. I'm not sure if there'll be much fighting between the two friends just yet. It depends on what comes to me when I'm writing. So, just keep on the look out, k? I'd love to be Botan too…if she were real, and if Youko was real. Thankee for the review!

**miyako14:** Oh…I wonder too! They've never showed if Youko's ears squeaked because of course nobody can get close enough to try. ::lol:: What a crazy thought! I appreciate the review!

**Tyedye/Rin:** Hey! You reviewed twice! Kewl! And thanks. And thanks for the medal too! Glad you enjoyed the long-ness. I tried. I just hope you like this chappie too, even it it's pointless.

**Mourning Fox:** Thanks. I try to keep a touch of humor in, even if things are serious. I'm working on comic relief. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kitsune's Miko:** Yup! There was humor! I try to make things funny. You loved it? Thanks! It's nice to have my works loved. It makes _me_ feel loved! Thankee!

**Prettynutter:** You're happy I updated? Well here's a late chappie. I didn't meant to have it take so long. Thanks for the lovely review!

**Lady of Roses:** Well, Youko's jut gonna resist because currently, they hate each other but just think the other person is attractive. It's a semi-love-hate relationship….is that even a word? ::shrugs:: well I just hope you understand what I mean. Thanks for the review!


End file.
